


Tapes

by NovelistServant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistServant/pseuds/NovelistServant
Summary: When Ford is home alone after a long trip out at sea with his brother, he completes a tedious task of reorganizing some home-videos and comes across some that were made by his grandnephew.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Tapes

The Mystery Shack was quiet, a rare treat for the hectic household. Waddles was enjoying the silence, glad to be back in his old home. He enjoyed the scratches behind the ear from Mr. Pines and the belly-rubs from Mrs. Pines and the couch in the living room back in Piedmont, but the pig felt comforted by the sounds and smells of the cabin in the woods of Gravity Falls. It was like being hugged by an old friend or a family member unseen for too long. While he slept in the old armchair, the only human in the house sat on the floor, watching the pig sleep.

Ford shook his head and chuckled under his breath, craning his neck to look at Mabel’s pet. It was cloudy outside, like it might rain soon, but for now the weather was dry. Ford turned to face front again, facing the TV, as he sat on the carpet with a big box out in front of him. At the end of last summer, when trying to help Stan regain his lost memories, Ford had dug out some old home-movies of the twins going on adventures, building the Stan O’ War, and battling ghost pirates. When it was time to depart for the sea, in the chaos of it all, the film reels Ford had kept hidden away over the years had been haphazardly shoved into a box that was then tucked by the TV. Reorganizing the movies seemed like a nice task to take part in with everyone else in the Shack gone.

Carefully as to not ruin the tapes, Ford laid out each reel on the carpet and started to read the labels. Some were neatly written in his mother’s handwriting, while others were quickly jotted down in Stan’s chicken scratches or in Ford’s little cursive writing. Quests to find the Jersey Devil, adventures to discover Atlantis, and progress of their beloved boat all laid out on either side of the old scientist, and Ford held his cleft chin with a six-fingered hand when his eyes averted back to the cardboard box and discovered VCR tapes.

Ford began to read the labels. Well, all the labels there were, anyways. Some of the tapes were blank and intrigued Ford the most, and so to discover what they were and how to best organize the home-videos, he randomly selected a tape and slipped it in the VCR player. He turned on the screen and pressed play on the player. After a quick second of nothing but static, Ford smiled at seeing his grandnephew sitting at the desk in the attic-bedroom that separated the younger twins’ beds.

 _“Welcome to Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained.”_ The boy said, taking advantage of the night as he sat in his orange t-shirt and grey shorts. _“Today, Gravity Falls’ Anomaly #13: The Modius Chicken Strip.”_

Ford made himself comfortable, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, as he watched the twelve-year-old give a small investigation about said chicken strip. It seemed like the kind of thing Ford would’ve done at Dipper’s age. His mind began to wander when the Dipper on screen said,

 _“Well, that concludes Gravity Falls’ Anomaly #13: The Modius Chicken Strip.”_ He pulled the strip out of the basket and munched on it happily. _“It’s infinitely delicious.”_

Suddenly, catching Ford’s attention, some small creature sped by the camera, knocking it over and sending playing cards all over the floor.

 _“Whoa! Hey! What the…? Ah!”_ Ford watched as Dipper aimed the camera at his sleeping twin sister. _“Mabel, did you see that? Wake up!”_

 _“Never. Let me sleep forever.”_ Mabel moaned as she turned her back on her brother, making Ford chuckle. Yup, she was definitely related to Stan.

 _“Some creature just jumped out of nowhere!”_ Dipper explained. _“It’s eating out leftover Summerween candy!”_

That got Mabel’s attention. _“What?!”_

_“Look!”_

Ford peered at the screen as Dipper turned the camera to where a small monster was nestled inside an old tire and eating the children’s Summerween candy. The scientist’s eyes widened with wonder and disgust as he saw a…

 _“Ew, it’s like a… naked little man.”_ Mabel said it best and Ford privately agreed with her, its sharp teeth, beady red eyes and lack of sanity making it apparent that it wasn’t human. Ford honestly didn’t know what it was. A rabid gnome? A gremlin?

 _“Okay, this is now Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained, #76… uh, That Thing.”_ Dipper announced to the camera as he showed a title card to the one-man audience.

Ford edged himself closer to the screen as Mabel tried to get the monster to drop the basket of candy, but he only licked it creepily and the static appeared again, but was soon replaced with Dipper wearing some sort of makeshift armor out of stuffed animals and had clubs and a trash can for weapons.

 _“I’m gonna capture him for science.”_ Dipper said boldly.

 _“And for candy!”_ Mabel added from behind the camera. Sweet Lord, how similar were Mabel and Dipper to Stan and Ford?

_“Get this on tape in case I die or whatever.”_

Ford laughed and watched with a smile on his face as Dipper slowly crept up to That Thing and tried to trap it. Using a club to edge the candy closer, he waited until the monster grab the treat and Dipper just barely missed it with his little trap. That Thing climbed up the ceiling, the bucket of candy in his sharp teeth, and Mabel tried to hit it with a stuffed toy that only fell back on her as she yelled, “Die, mutant, die!” The creature ran out of the bedroom and the twins followed, the camera losing focus for a moment as the kids ran down the stairs. That Thing pounced on Dipper when they reached the living room and the video cut to the monster sitting on top of the fridge. Eventually they chased it back into the living room to then have it be distracted to the TV. Ford laughed at the irony, seeing how he was just as drawn to the TV screen now as the monster was to whatever movie he was watching.

The film cut away and made Ford laugh again to find the children sitting and eating candy as they watched the movie with the monster, to whom Soos confused for Stan. That was the end of the tape and it soon poked out of the player. Ford rewind the tape as he looked for a new one to watch. That same pride he had for his nephew when he read the boy’s entries in Journal 3, when Dipper saved him from the spaceship, and when Dipper graduated middle school last month returned strongly in Ford’s chest. The same could be said for Mabel, too. The logical part of Ford told him to only glance at the tapes so he could know how to organize them best, but his softer side told him to enjoy watching the tapes he didn’t know existed until three minutes ago.

The second tape showed Dipper holding the camera as he stood in town. _“Alright, ah… welcome back to Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained. Today we investigate Gravity Falls’ Anomaly #82: This Guy.”_ Dipper panned the camera to a balding man with a mustache reading a newspaper and sipping coffee in a bowling alley. He looked like he was an employee on his break. _“Sure he looks normal, but if he’s so normal explain why he’s always facing left.”_

The video cut away to many shots of the man always facing left, and Ford had to admit that his behavior was very abnormal. He held his chin in thought as the man was so inclined to run and walk backward to avoid being seen by his right side.

 _“Literally, I’ve been following him around for weeks, and I’ve never once seen the right side of his face. And neither has anyone else.”_ Dipper explained. _“But why? Mabel. Theories?”_

The camera panned to Mabel as she pulled out a bunch of drawings of their theories and narrated through them. _“Theory One: he’s hiding an embarrassing sunburn. Theory Two: half-man, half-lizardman. And Theory Three (my person favorite): he’s normal, and Dipper’s just crazy!”_

_“That’s not a theory! That doesn’t count as a theory!”_

Mabel and Ford both laughed and Dipper walked into the bowling alley, giving Mabel control of the camera as he managed to convince the poor guy that it wasn’t on. Dipper tried to get the guy to show his right side by passing shoes and giving Dipper his fallen wallet, but in the end it looked like the boy was going to give up, until the man was about to pick out a bowling ball and Dipper shoved him by the shoulder, revealing the right side. Ford gasped as half of a robotic man was missing, revealing little green jelly-like creatures that committed suicide as soon as their cover was blown. The robot was disassembled, caught fire, and set off the sprinklers in the bowling alley.

 _“Well, that concludes anomaly #82!”_ Dipper said as he and his sister ran for their lives. _“Uh, I think we might wanna burn this tape!”_

Ford shook his head, seeing how the boy must have forgotten to, and he rewind it before selecting another tape. The old scientist had seen many things in his inter-dimensional travels and within the magnetism of Gravity Falls, but anomaly number eight-two might be best left alone. Regardless, he had no intention of burning the tape. Ford picked another tape at random and slipped it into the VCR player. He chuckled at seeing Dipper’s abnormally-large head being crushed by his sister’s fingers.

_“Hello, I’m Dipper Pines. The girl trying to crush my head in Mabel.”_

_“I’m helping!”_

_“Today on Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained - okay that, that’s enough - today, we investigate Anomaly #23: Grunkle Stan’s Secret Tattoo.”_

Ford’s heart sunk uncomfortably as the camera panned to a board full of Stan’s back and shoulder and ideas of what the hidden symbol could be. Clearly, Stan was very careful to not let anyone see it, and today the children were going to try to figure out why and what it was.

 _“What is he hiding? A college prank? Secret symbol? Or something stranger?”_ Dipper asked the camera. _“Stan claims it doesn’t exist, but today we’re gonna find out.”_

Ford was deaf to Mabel trying to show what was under her bandage as he thought about the “tattoo”. Stan’s scar was a painful reminder of everything Ford had done to him, of all the things Ford did to his brother over the years, like refusing to thank him after saving him from the Nightmare Realm, letting him live on the streets for ten years, and erasing his mind. He had called Stan up to Gravity Falls, he had demanded Stan take the first journal and get as far away as possible, he had refused to let Stan destroy the book, and he had kicked Stan into the hot symbol, burning through his clothes, killing his flesh, and leaving him tagged like an animal.

Ford rewind the tape when he saw Dipper hiding on the roof from an angry uncle and picked up another tape to watch. He had just pulled out the tape with Stan’s scar when the door opened and closed and Waddles perked up. Mabel came into view and the pig ran into her arms. She giggled at having her cheek licked and hugged her pet tightly.

“Hi, Waddles. Did you have a nice nap?” Mabel looked up and her smile grew. “Hey, Grunkle Ford! Whatcha doin’?”

“Hello, Mabel.” Ford greeted as he carefully stacked the already-watched tapes and picked out a new one to watch. Hopefully the next one wouldn’t shove his mistakes back in his face. “I’m organizing these videos.”

“Oo!” Mabel said and put Waddles down, who retreated back to the armchair and curled up for a nap.

The brunette pulled put out a blue sweater-in-the-making, some yarn, and a pair of needles from behind the armchair and sat next to Ford on the floor. The old scientist smiled down at his grandniece and started the next video.

_“Welcome back to Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained. Anomaly #54: The Mailbox.”_

Mabel’s eyes widened and she gasped, “You found Dipper’s tapes! Hey, I remember when we found that mailbox.”

“You do?” Ford asked as Dipper explained how the mailbox had no house or address.

Mabel nodded and scooted closer to Grunkle Ford as she knitted a sweater. Ford smiled, sat with his legs crossed, and had Mabel in his lap as they watched Soos slip a letter into the mailbox. Mabel looked up to see Ford’s shocked expression when the tail of the mailbox lifted on it’s own and a new letter was inside the mailbox. The thirteen-year-old girl laughed and continued to watch Dipper and Soos test the mailbox.

_“What did I shave into my head this morning? ‘A baby duck holding a paddle ball.’ Dude! It knew!”_

_“What?!”_

_“Ask it more questions!”_

_“When is the end of the world? '3012’. Huh, we got awhile.”_

_“Who’s my dream-woman? Whoa! Hot tamales! Save that one for the archives…”_

_“What is the exact time and date of my death?”_

_“Did aliens built the pyramids?”_

_“Or… what is the meaning of life?”_

_“What are marshmallows made out of?”_

_“Or… who wrote Journal #3?!”_

_“Who wrote the journal?! WHO WROTE THE JOURNAL?!”_

Ford’s face suddenly felt hot as his nephew said, _“We’re finally gonna get the answer to the greatest mystery in Gravity Falls!”_

Mabel laughed over the tape of her destroying the mailbox by trying to mail a video of her shoving gummy worms up her nose at remembering her twin’s old obsession. “Oh, man! I almost forgot how crazy Dip-Dip was to find you! He spent half of last summer obsessing over who wrote the journal.”

Ford smiled gently at remembering the excitement Dipper had when he first met his great-uncle. While Mabel had happily shaken his hand, claiming his extra finger made it more friendlier than normal, Dipper had nearly thrown up over discovering who the Author of the Journals was. Not only that, but the author was a family member - his long-lost Great Uncle Stanford - and would grow closer to him as time went on.

Ford rewinded the tape and looked down at Mabel pleasantly. “I can imagine it was thrilling to have such a big mystery solved.”

Mabel nodded. “At first we thought it was Old Man McGucket, but then we found a memory that explain that he was your assistant. We kinda hit a roadblock after that, but I know Dipper never stopped thinking about it, even if he was dealing with Time Baby, an angry Love God, or a level-ten ghost.” Mabel picked up a tape and said, “Let’s watch this one next!”

Ford let her slip it into the machine since the episode about the mailbox was done resetting, and they watched an episode in which Dipper and Mabel tried to find The Hide Behind. Ford let out a soft “ah” when he recognized the page in Journal 3 that told of a “mysterious creature always just out of sight”. First, Dipper did some interviews to confirm from locals if The Hide Behind was real or not.

 _“The Hide Behind?”_ Manly Dan asked and Ford smiled fondly at seeing who had once been a teenager and built his home was now a grown man with his own kids, three of which was cutting a tall tree down behind the lumberjack. _“Oh, he’s real alright, REAL AS MY BEARD!”_

“I remember Boyish… I mean, Manly Dan.” Ford told the girl in his lap. “He and his father built this house. Well, mostly he built the house. Dav Corduroy wasn’t as young as he once was, but Dan was more than up to the task.”

“Wendy’s dad built the Shack?!” Mabel gasped.

“Yup.” Ford chuckled.

_“Dad…”_

_“It’s comin’ down!”_

_“DADDY’S DOING A MOVIE!”_

Dan yelled without even looking behind him as a tree was falling and threatened to crash his house. _“He’s doing a movie now…”_

Ford and Mabel both laughed as the tree fell on top of their house and then the video cut to an interview with Lazy Susan. A flash of lightning and then the sound of thunder occurred while the pair of Pines watched the home-video of Lazy Susan spinning and Grunkle Stan grunting that the people of Gravity Falls were literally the dumbest people in the world. Literally. And to prove a point, the video cut back to Lazy Susan pointlessly spinning on one spot.

By the time the video about The Hide Behind had ended, it was raining hard outside. The drops of water drummed on the roof and the thunder and lightning were distant enough that they were not afraid of a disaster occurring and could enjoy the sights and sounds of the summer storm. Ford and Mabel both awed at the dark figure that hid behind Dipper as he walked away. Ford’s eyes were as wide as saucers and he grinned.

“Incredible! Dipper managed to get the Hide Behind on camera!”

“Wait until Dipping Sauce finds out!” Mabel said gleefully.

While Ford rewinded the tape, Mabel suddenly jumped up and ran off. Soon the sweet smell of popcorn wafted from the kitchen and into the living room, and Mabel soon came back with a big bowl of popcorn.

“What good is watching movies without snacks?” Mabel asked as she held up the bowl to her Grunkle Ford.

He smiled. “I agree, my dear. Thank you.” He popped some pieces into his mouth and the teenager resumed her spot on his lap and continued to work on her blue sweater.

Ford inserted the tape just as the door opened and closed once more. Dipper walked in, wet from the trip home, and pulled his blue journal out of his vest to make sure it was dry. He sighed with relief to find that it was, looked at his family in the living room, and said, “Hey guys, what are you watching?”

The teenager’s eyes widened when he saw himself appear on the screen.

_“Welcome to Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained. Anomaly #42: The Tooth.”_

“Oh, no!” Dipper panicked, his hands over his signature pinetree hat, the hat he had traded with Wendy when he left last summer and had gotten back when the twins arrived back in Gravity Falls. “No, no no!”

“C'mon, Dipper!” Mabel whined as the camera panned to giant tooth, scaled by Mabel.

The video then cut to Dipper playing the tuba. The boy groaned and held his face, covering his eyes, as Ford marveled at his grandnephew playing an instrument by the lake.

“You play the tuba?” Grunkle Ford observed and turned to find Dipper clearly uncomfortable. A bit confused as to what the boy was embarrassed about, Ford said, “Don’t worry, Dipper. I can play the piano.”

“You can?” Mabel awed as she watched the screen and saw her twin brother examine the giant tooth.

“Your great-grandmother taught me before Pa made Stanley and I take boxing lessons.” Ford explained and cringed. He made himself promise to never refer to Ma as a great-grandmother again; it made him feel too old.

The video cut to Tate McGucket in his tackle-shop as Dipper and Mabel interviewed him. Dipper sat in the armchair with Waddles and petted the pig to give him something to do other than watch in humiliation.

Ford stared and pointed to the TV. “Wait, is that Fiddleford’s son? Tater?”

Mabel nodded. Sweet Lord, the four-year-old boy was all grown up. A man now. Yes, Ford was well aware he had been gone for thirty years, but to see Dan and Tate had changed so much really showed how much time has passed. Then again, they weren’t the only people to have changed. Pa was gone, Ma was now a great-grandmother, Shermie had grandchildren for crying out loud! Shermie’s son, whom Ford had seen as a baby when he was in high-school, had children of his own. So much time had passed in the long years Ford had roamed the dimensions after the incident. He became so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t catch Mabel’s response to his question.

“Yeah! He’s a nice guy! Isn’t he living with McGucket now?”

“That’s what I heard.” Dipper said from the armchair.

Ford nodded in agreement, having heard from his Fiddleford recently, and the old scientist tried to focus on the home-video.

_“I’m here at the lake to investigate. I brought Mabel for backup.”_

_“And I brought Bear-O, my adorable childhood puppet! Hey-Oh! Ain’t that right, honey? 'Did somebody say "honey”?!’ Haha!“_

_"Nope. Creepy. Bear-O’s creepy. Everyone hates Bear-O.”_

_“'But Dipper, who could hate Bear-O?’”_

Mabel had asked in her Bear-O voice.

_“I can think of a few people.”_

While the screen showed just how much people hated Bear-O, Mabel glanced up to see what her Grunkle Ford thought of her childhood puppet. She grinned, mistakenly taking his look of disgust for a look of delight, and said,

“Aw, see, Dipper?” The brunette said. “Grunkle Ford doesn’t hate Bear-O!”

Dipper was too busy sitting in misery to argue as he watched the pair of twins paddling out onto the lake, thankfully without the creepy bear.

“Mabel, I have seen many disturbing things among my travels across the multiverse,” Ford narrated. “Very little makes my skin crawl anymore, but somehow Bear-O has managed it.”

“Thank you, Grunkle Ford!” Dipper sighed.

“Boo!” Mabel yelled as she resumed her knitting and watch as bubbles started to come up from the lake.

_“Dipper, look!”_

_“They’re over by that island!”_

Ford leaned forward a little to see if his old theory of a giant head being disguised as an island was true. He had never taken the time to fully investigate, the idea coming to him in the midst of building the portal, but now he wondered if he was going to receive some answers thanks to his niece and nephew.

 _“We have to see what happens. What was that?”_ The camera glitched and something was rumbling. _“Oh, no! What’s happening?!”_

_“IT DOESN’T MATTER! ROW, ROW, ROW!”_

Ford, Mabel and Dipper watched as the camera was sat in front of Dipper, facing him and the island, and watched as it emerged from the lake and yelled in a horrible voice; the island was in fact a giant floating head with a missing tooth.

“HOLY MOSES!” Ford yelled in shock.

 _“IT’S GETTING CLOSER! KEEP ROWING!”_ The camera glitched and soon the little audience saw Dipper looking for the camera. _“I dunno. I’ve been looking for… there it is.”_ He picked it up and explained, _“Okay, after it attacked us, that giant head-thing just sunk back into the lake, and it lost another one of it’s teeth trying to eat our boat! But the important thing is, we survived. Barely.”_

_“Huh, yeah… 'Did somebody say "Bear-ly”?’“_

Ford and Dipper both yelled in horror and Mabel scowled as she worked on her sweater angrily. Ford rewinded the tape and caught the sound of his nephew groaning in misery. He turned as much as he could with Mabel in his lap to find Dipper shielding his eyes as much as his hat could.

"Why did you have to look at those stupid tapes?” He groaned, embarrassed that his old idol had seen his amateur Guide to the Unexplained.

“Dipper, I thought you made those videos to show people the weird stuff or whatever.” Mabel said as she worked. “Why are you getting so embarrassed over it?”

“I dunno, I just…” Dipper lifted his hat a little to uncover his eyes and he hugged his knees as he sat in the armchair with Waddles. “It’s nothing but stupid aggression of an adolescent. I guess… I guess when I made them I never thought that one of the greatest investigators of anomalies would ever watch them.”

Ford watched the teenager carefully and something dawned on him, something that nearly made him throw up. When Ford returned to his home dimension, he had his journals in his possession. He had opened Journal 3 and assumed that he’d skip a page or two from where he left off and resume documenting his research and findings in it, but he had found that his nephew had written and drawn on it. At the time, Ford was immensely angry about everything changing and needed to vent, so he passed off Dipper’s recordings as pointless diary entries and spent all night spilling his aggravations onto the pages.

Dipper and Mabel only had the journal a handful of times after that. Ford had asked Mabel to record what she had discovered about unicorns and then Ford gave all three of the journals to Dipper to “look after them” while he hunted down the Mothman for some money he owed him, when in actuality Ford wanted to thank the boy for his loyalty and understanding by letting him look at his recordings, completely forgetting the harsh judgment he had indirectly delivered to Dipper by saying that being a twin was the only thing they had in common. If Dipper hadn’t read Ford’s rant then he most definitely did when the journal was restored and found just before summer ended.

Obviously, things were different than that first night Ford was home. Dipper and Ford had grown to be very close and the old scientist saw just how similar they were. It was a shame that Dipper never had a chance to read what Ford had written about his nephew before they threw the book into the Bottomless Pit. Ford had taken the time to read Dipper’s last passage and wrote his own farewell, which contained something that Ford had mistakenly never taken the time to tell the young man. Ford had hoped that the old feeling of needing to earn his approval had died months ago, but clearly Dipper still felt the need to prove himself worthy to his hero. Ford was determined to make sure that Dipper knew that his fears were unfounded.

“Dipper,” Ford said softly and the thirteen-year-old looked up at him. “I… I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but please understand that I hold you in the highest regard. You are far wiser at thirteen than I was at thirty and have a bright future ahead of you. And, for what it’s worth, I’m very proud of you and your work, and I’m glad you recorded it so I could see it.”

Dipper pressed his lips together and Ford was uncertain if he was trying to hold back a squeal or tears. He somewhat got his answers when Dipper wiped his stinging eyes with his arm and cleared his throat. “Th-Thanks, Grunkle Ford.”

Ford gave him an encouraging smile and turned back to the VCR when it ejected the tape. “Unfortunately, this is the last one. Shame really, I’ve really enjoyed Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained.”

“Let’s make another one!” Mabel cried out and turned to Dipper. “What do you say, Dipper? What anomaly number should we work on?”

Dipper opened his journal and turned to the latest page. “I think I have just the oddity…”

* * *

_“Hello! I’m Dipper Pines, here with one of the greatest investigators of anomalies of all time and achiever of twelve PhDs, Dr. Stanford Pines!”_

_“Thanks for the introduction, Dipper.”_

_“Hey, how come I don’t get one?!”_

_“Mabel, you’re so spontaneous that you don’t need one.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment!”_

_“Today we’re here to investigate Anomaly #168: the Mothman. He owes Grunkle Ford some money and has been avoiding him ever since.”_

_“But today we’re gonna make that creepy bug pay him back! No one cheats a Pines!”_

_“You are definitely Stanley’s niece.”_


End file.
